magiqfandomcom-20200214-history
Magimystical Assessment
Magimystical Assessments are tests completed at the end of every phase. Description At the end of Phase One and Phase Two the Book of Briars sent out an assessment to all Mountaineers. These assessments were meant to be done individually, though some group work may have been required. These assessments unlocked the Flora Key and the Fauna Key, with two offsite assessments unlocking the Cosmos Key and Chronos Key. Messages From the Book of Briars At the end of Phase One, the Book of Briars emailed all the Mountaineers with the following message: Good All Hallow's Eve, You have found four fragments. Four fragments that can used to obtain a key to the Book of Briars. But before you can obtain the key, you must first test your magimystic sensitivity, capability, and retention. You must take the actual test alone. Sharing of its contents is not allowed, but you may seek general guidance from others. Your assessment begins where this image belongs: Do you remember where you first saw it? At the end of Phase Two, the Book of Briars emailed all of the Mountaineers with the following message: Good Imbolc, You have found four new fragments. Four fragments that can be used to obtain another key to the Book of Briars. But first your magimystic intuition, capability, and retention must be tested. You must take the actual test alone. Sharing of its contents is not allowed, but you may seek guidance from others. There are ways to work together. Your assessment begins where this image belongs: Assessments One and Two Assessments One and Two were found within Ackerly Green's Guide to Magiq. By traveling to the page in the Guide which held the image, Mountaineers were able to click on it and be taken to the assessment. The images were found on page 38 and page 31, respectively. Answers to the first assessment were found by memorizing the information on the Kindly Brew for Finding Hidden Things: Second Draft recipe. After answering correctly, the Mountaineers were declared magimystical apprentices and seen as sensitive. The answers to the second assessment were found by assembling a papercraft version of The Translation. Through this, the Mountaineers unlocked a 3D version on the Book of Briars site. When faced with the assessment, they were greeted with an image of an animal on the tetrahedron, followed by a list of traits. The traits mapped to a specific guild and each guild had a place on the Chronocompass indicating a direction. One would move from the first tile to another title based on the given trait, until they eventually reached the last in the list. That would be the answer. The final answers were: Spider > Dingo > Bull > Wolf > Emu > Antelope > Toucan > Elephant > Squirrel. After completing the assessment, the Mountaineers successfully became magimystical journeymen and were seen as intuitive. Assessment One Assessment 1 - Intro.png Assessment 1 - Question 1.png Assessment 1 - Question 2.png Assessment 1 - Question 3.png Assessment 1 - Question 4.png Assessment 1 - Question 5.png Assessment 1 - Question 6.png Assessment 1 - Question 7.png Assessment 1 - Question 8.png Assessment 1 - Question 9.png Assessment 1 - Question 10.png Assessment 1 - Question 11.png Assessment 1 - Question 12.png Assessment 1 - Question 13.png Assessment 1 - Question 14.png Assessment 1 - Question 15.png Assessment 1 - Question 16.png Assessment 1 - Question 17.png Assessment 1 - Question 18.png Assessment 1 - Question 19.png Assessment 1 - Question 20.png Assessment 1 - Question 21.png Assessment 1 - Success.png Assessment Two Assessment 1 - intro.png Assessment 2 - Question 1.png Assessment 2 - Question 2.png Assessment 2 - Question 3.png Assessment 2 - Question 4.png Assessment 2 - Question 5.png Assessment 2 - Question 6.png Assessment 2 - Question 7.png Assessment 2 - Question 8.png Assessment 2 - Question 9.png Assessment 2 - Question 10.png Assessment 2 - Question 11.png Assessment 2 - Question 12.png Assessment 2 - Question 13.png Assessment 2 - Question 14.png Assessment 2 - Question 15.png Assessment 2 - Question 16.png Assessment 2 - Question 17.png Assessments Three and Four After the events of Phase Three, the third assessment was taken on the Fletcher Dawson website. The third assessment involved utilizing a list of 'Possible Heavenly Bodies' from The Lost Athenaeum to find real world citieshttps://forum.ackerlygreen.com/t/solved-post-fragment-12-possible-heavenly-bodies-map/1101. The various heavenly bodies linked to areas within the city, and each of them fit into the same pattern as one of the constellation fragments. The order of the cities was found to be Mexico City, Paris, St. Petersburg, Montrealhttps://forum.ackerlygreen.com/t/solved-phase-3-assessment-fletcher-dawson/1142/491. Assessment Three Fletcher Dawson Entrance.png Fletcher Dawson Explanation.png Fletcher Galifanx.png Fletcher Gladitor.png Fletcher Durkonos.png Fletcher Aorthora.png FletcherLanding.png The fourth assessment involved no test, instead being the ordeal of bringing back and waking up the Book of Briars. After successfully waking up the Book by talking to it and telling stories about it, the Mountaineers gained Fragment Sixteen and successfully gained the final key. References Category:Book of Briars Category:Magiq